This invention relates generally to an arrangement for attaching a blade to a shaft for use in intake manifold assembly, which reduces noise and vibrations between the shaft and blade.
Intake manifolds control the amount of air entering internal combustion engines. Air enters the intake manifold and flows through to the engine. Intake manifolds use shaft and blade assemblies to control the intake of air into the manifold assembly.
The shafts have commonly been manufactured from plastic and coated with rubber to lower vibration and noise. However, plastic shafts have low durability and strength. The blades are also manufactured from plastic. Prior art blades are molded from plastic and have circular portions designed so the blade can slide onto the shaft.
During manufacture imperfections occur in the shaft, other assembly components, and the manifold housing due to manufacturing tolerances. Manufacturing variations in the shaft and the blades create clearance problems when the blades and the shaft are assembled. The imperfections may be minimal while at rest. However, during operation an imperfect fit between the blades and shaft may cause the blades and shaft to vibrate, creating chatter noise.
An arrangement for attaching intake manifold shafts and blades to reduce vibration noise during engine operation is needed.